


RadioHusk Week

by cexi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, RadioHusk, RadioHusk Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi
Summary: A collection of all the drabbles I wrote for RadioHusk Week! I posted these all on my Tumblr a while ago, but figured I might as well post them here too, months later lol. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. Day One - Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ:  
> My friend and I collaborated for this! She drew and I wrote, so this prompt and her art match! View it [here!](https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1244850891213209603?s=20%5D)

"It's almost ready, Husker, I hope you're hungry!" 

Holy fucking Christ, Alastor's food smelled amazing. Husk was literally salivating. Was that normal? Whatever, all he knew was that he needed whatever it was Alastor was making.

"What is this?" Husk asked, approaching Alastor's side in front of the stove. He held a hot mug of tea in his hands, courtesy of Alastor. He always kept tea at his house for whenever his Husker would come over, his favorite being chamomile. He watched as Alastor stirred something in a pan. It smelled amazing, whatever the hell it was. 

"Ah, I'm preparing some Cajun Shrimp over rice, dear," Alastor replied, plucking a well seasoned, pinkened shrimp from the skillet. Oh. A pet name. That was new. He held it up to Husk's mouth, grinning as wide as ever. "Open up." 

Without warning, Alastor pushed the shrimp into Husk's mouth, to which his eyes widened.   
Husk's eyes literally dilated, but Alastor didn't comment. Husk didn't usually like whenever Alastor commented on something his cat body did. It was one of his insecurities, Alastor knew, but Husk would never admit that. 

"Mmm..." Husk hummed as he chewed. Damn, that was good. He had to give it to him, the fucker really knew how to cook.

"Do you like it?" Alastor asked, watching his friend expectantly.

Husk nodded, swallowing and licking his lips.

"Hell yeah, you make really good food."

"Thank you! I picked up cooking during my time alive. It's been a while since I've cooked something ordinary, as others would call it."

"What does that- Oh." Right. Sometimes he forgot that Alastor was a... cannibal. He ate raw deer, and other demons. Strange. But hey, he didn't judge. Well, only a little bit. Hell was a strange place, and he was positive Alastor wasn't the only cannibal down here. 

The more Husk thought about it, the more he realized just how much he liked spending time with Alastor. Which was just weird, because he didn't like spending time with anybody. If they didn't have cheap booze or money, they could just leave. But…

Husk looked up to Alastor, watching him cook some more. 

Alastor wasn't giving him any cheap booze or money at the moment. He was giving him his company. Nobody ever did that, nobody ever wanted him around. He was giving him his smile, his soft humming as he cooked, his casual hugs every time he greeted him or bid him goodbye. 

Oh.

Wait, what?

Why did his chest feel so warm? What the fuck?

Oh shit.

He was fucking falling in love, wasn't he?


	2. Day Two: To Love a Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ   
> My friend and I collaborated for this! She drew and I wrote, so this prompt and her art match! View it [Here!](https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1245187523942453249?s=20%5D)

"Pass the cavasia!"

"Go home, Al, you're drunk."

Husk sighed, watching as Alastor stumbled and staggered his way over to behind the bar. Husk bristled, brows furrowed as Alastor threw himself on top of him.

"But Husker, you're so very soft, I could just stay like this forever! So long as you don't touch me, do not touch me." Alastor hiccuped, nuzzling his cheek against Husk's.

"What the- you're touching me! Maybe I don't wanna be touched, ever thoughta that?"

"Ha! No. And I do not care. Perhaps you can touch me if I say you can, but keep those claws to yourself as of now!"

Husk felt a growl rise up in his throat, teeth bared. That is, until Alastor rested his cheek against his shoulder.

Oh. 

Oh shit, it was that feeling again. That gross, soft, warm feeling in his chest.

For the love of all things unholy, make it stop.

Alastor lifted his head to gaze up at his feline friend, grinning as wide as ever. "You may touch me now. Just one hand, understand?"

Husk blinked, actually settling a paw on his shoulder. Wait, why was he actually going through with this? Why the hell wasn't he pulling away and telling Alastor to fuck off?

Son of a bitch.

Alastor's smile widened in response, and Husk swore he felt his heart flutter. Wait, what? Heart? What heart? Husk didn't have a heart, he had a stone cold lump of coal where his heart should be; his jackass father would agree with that.

"There, isn't this fun? Oh..." Alastor's smiled wobbled, and he slumped further against Husk, eyes lidded. "Perhaps you should take me upstairs to your room, Husker, I do not feel very well at the moment."

Husk scoffed, hauling Alastor's arm over his shoulder. He chose to ignore the blush on his own cheeks, hoping Alastor wouldn't notice, or at least wouldn't say anything about it.  
"Yeah, I'll bet." He began tugging him to the stairs, Alastor's steps uneven, and eyes lidded. 

"Too much liquor."

"Mhm."

"Husker?"

"Yeah?"

"You are a very good friend."

Husk rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, I know. You're a dumbass."

"Why, thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me if you'd like me to write you something!


	3. Day Three: You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ  
> My friend and I collaborated for this! She drew and I wrote, so this prompt and her art match! View it   
> [Here!](https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1245565748778610689?s=20%5D)

It was late and dark during the nights down in Hell. Hell was known for being busy and loud at all times, but there was a certain hour where Hell was, for once, quiet. 

Alastor shouldn't be here. He knew that in his moral code, however justified that was. This was an invasion of privacy. But when did Alastor ever care about the privacy of others?

Never. 

He enjoyed watching Husker sleep. He was so vulnerable, stomach exposed, neck tilted back, completely ignorant to the intruder. What Husk didn't know couldn't kill him. Literally, he was already dead.

Alastor had been watching from the door, but he decided to take a different approach tonight. With that ever apparent smile on his lips, he walked up to the side of the bed, and sat, his gaze still trained on his snoring companion. Husk didn't flinch, shift, or react in any way. 

Stifling a chuckle, Alastor grinned. This was so amusing to him; Husker was so amusing to him. While he was awake, he was so stiff and aggressive, claws and teeth bared to anyone who dared to touch him. Except himself, of course. But, even then, Husk would hardly ever let him close that easily. 

But while Husk was asleep, he was limp, gentle, expression soft and completely oblivious to whatever was happening.

Alastor reached out a hand to gently stroke his cheek, eyes locked onto his friend to notice any reaction. Nothing. Just a heavy breath and a loll of his head, resting it against his hand. 

He adored Husk like this, he found it oddly sweet, and comforting, in a way. To know that no matter how grumpy and brambly Husk was during the day, he was as vulnerable to him as a lamb to a wolf during the night. He wouldn't have it any other way. 

Husk would never leave him. They would be together forever, for as long as eternity lasted down here. Nobody would ever take him away from him. 

He gently took away his hand, then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, muttering softly into the dark.

"You're mine, Husker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me if you'd like me to write you something!


	4. Day Four: You Complete Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ:  
> My friend and I collaborated for this! She drew and I wrote, so this prompt and her art match! View it [here!](https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1245910926081089536?s=20%5D)

"I do hope you like this, my dear."

Husk blinked, totally not blushing as Alastor handed him a box, complete with a bow. Extra bastard. 

"What's the occasion?" Husk asked, gruffly, his tone not matching his expression. He held the box in his hands, delicately, lightly touching it with his claws. 

"Oh, I just thought you might like to carry a piece of me with you at all times!" was Alastor's cheery response, his smile unwavering. Husk blinked, again, and if he wasn't blushing before, he sure as hell was now.

"Oh- uh.." Husk swallowed, carefully untying the bow and setting it aside. "What is it, one of your monocles?"

"Nope." Alastor grinned, lacing his fingers together behind his back as he watched him. He was excited for Husk to open his gift. He was his most dearest friend. Husk opened the box, setting the lid on the counter. 

"Oh- Oh shit, this is.." He looked up, to the antlers on Alastor's head, before gazing down into the box again. Inside, a pair of Alastor's antlers laid atop a cushion. "Al..."

"Do you like it? I figured you might like to keep them atop your hat, so we can match," Alastor chuckled, tapping an antler on his head with a soft smile.

"I.." Husk looked up at Alastor again, sighing and giving him a grin. "I really didn't expect something so mushy."

"Ah, but you like it," Alastor chuckled, happily soaking in Husk's rare smile. "You're smiling."

"Shut the fuck up, this is the nicest thing anybody's ever given me, you bastard," Husk scoffed, rolling his eyes. But, his smile was still there. He took off his hat, tucking in the antlers into the sash wrapped around his hat on each side. He put it back on, crossing his arms as he looked up at Alastor again.

"So, how's it look?"

Alastor's smile widened, and he took Husk's hand in his, clasping it.  
"I hope you keep them there forever."

\-----

"Hey, Al! Alastor, I got somethin for ya!" Husk called from behind the bar. "Hurry up, I ain't got all day!" He did, he had all day, he was just impatient as fuck to give Alastor his present in return for what Alastor had given him a few days ago.

He'd spent hours contemplating on what to give to him. It had to be sentimental, but also simple enough so that it looked like he literally didn't give two shits. That's when it hit him.

"Husker? You called?" Alastor hummed as he approached the bar, smiling at him. "You haven't got all day, I heard. So, on with it."

"Shut up and take this, you shit," Husker huffed, unable to hide his grin as he tossed a small box at him. Alastor caught it, brows raising in surprise. 

"Oh- A gift in return, I see. Whatever could it be?" Alastor tapped on it a few times, genuine curiosity showing on his wide grin. "Is it cuff links?"

"You really think I could afford cuff links?" Husk scoffed. "Just open the damn thing."

Alastor shot Husk a smile before popping open the lid.

Silence, for a few moments, as Alastor inspected what was inside.

"Husker.." Alastor spoke up, his smile wide and bright. "My dear, this is wonderful. Thank you."

Husk waved a clawed hand in dismissal, rolling his eyes. "Ehh, whatever, didn't cost nothin but a couple pinches."

Alastor took the feathers out of the box, gently stroking them to test their softness. Red and black, with bright yellow hearts. They certainly caught the eye.

"I know exactly where to place them." With a wave of his hand, his staff appeared, and he grasped it. Tearing a thread from his coat, he tied the feathers around the staff, securely, so they wouldn't fall out.

Husk hummed, nodding his head.  
"Yeah, when those get worn out, just come bug me for more."

Alastor smiled, warmly, that strange feeling pooling in his chest again.  
"Most certainly, my dear."

Husk plucked one of the antlers off of his hat, and held it between his claws as he studied it. 

Since when was Alastor the one to give something so personal to somebody else? Maybe it meant the bastard really cared.

Sighing, he couldn't help the soft smile that stretched over his muzzle, his cheeks warm.   
He'd ask him about this tomorrow.

Alastor noted his soft expression, his gaze travelling to the couple of feathers attached to his staff. Smiling, he looked back over to Husk.

"You complete me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me if you'd like me to write you something!


	5. Day Five: You're Scaring Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SLIGHT GORE AND PTSD IMPLICATIONS  
> In which Husk has a very bad nightmare, and his sweet is there to comfort him.

Running.

He was running.

Away from what?

A gun, a man with a gun, a sniper! He was about to be fucking toast if he didn't find a safe space to hide out in. Oh god, he was gonna die, he was gonna die.  
Huffing and gasping for breath, he sprinted, barreling towards some thick trees to find a bush, a rock, anything to hide himself and take cover.

BANG!

Husk fell, cowering and covering his head with his hands, heart pounding in his chest. Had he been shot? Was he bleeding? Was he dying?

He forced himself to open his eyes, his entire body trembling, hard.

But what he saw wasn't greenery, trees, or bushes. Nothing there was green.

It was gray, and red. So much red. Was that blood?

Blinking, he saw himself, lying on the floor of his old bedroom after the war, when he had returned home. A shotgun was in the loose, dead grip of his cold, bloodied fingers. He lied there, unmoving, eyes open, but not seeing.

He was dead. He had died, he had killed himself.

No, no, no, no!

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Husker!"

Husk was thrashing, wailing and kicking and Alastor didn't know what to do. This was their first night together, and they were in Alastor's room. Alastor didn't normally sleep, but Husk really wanted to stay with him tonight, so he obliged, and let Husk lay in his bed. No touching or anything of the sort, since Alastor decided to go to his desk and get some paperwork done. Things had been normal up until now. With Husk asleep and Alastor mindlessly signing some signatures here and there.

But, suddenly, Husk began to seemingly have a nightmare. And Alastor had no idea what to do. He made his way to the edge of the bed, being careful not to get too close to him.

"Husker, my dear- You're going to hurt yourself with those claws of yours if you don't wake up!"

Husk growled, claws tearing at the sheets as he sat up, eyes snapping open as his chest heaved with heavy breaths. Shaking, he wrapped his arms around himself, gasping for breath.

"Husker.. You're scaring me," Alastor whispered with a tight lipped grin, brows creased in worry. "I've never seen you like this, my dear, please calm down."

"I... I'm.. Dead," Husk gasped, shuddering. Alastor saw tears drip down onto the blankets, and he swallowed, nervously. What was he supposed to do? Comfort him? How was he supposed to comfort him?

"Yes, but..."

"I'm dead, I.. I did this. I did this." Husk sobbed, shoulders shaking. "Fuck..."

Alastor didn't know what to do.

He'd make this up to his somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Message me if you'd like me to write you something!


End file.
